


On Names and Danger

by Merfilly



Category: Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan has a visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Names and Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Satan looked at the redhead who was holding guns on him so seriously. "Quit using my name," she told him. "I raise enough hell on my own." Then she coolly walked away.

Parry prayed his wife (nor his mother-in-law) ever took notice of the SHIELD agent. They were dangerous enough without that kind of reinforcement.

He was pretty certain her appearance in his life had been wrought by Gabriel. He'd have to have a drink with the Archangel later.

**Author's Note:**

> To court Mother Nature, Satan used the name Natasha, which is "Ah, Satan" backwards.


End file.
